


Kara's Nightmare

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, F/F, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Kara's nightmare begins
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Kara's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> Here is the latest episode of the series
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Best Wishes  
> Tina

** Kara returned home to her apartment, running CatCo News was very stressful and after the day she had, she needed a drink and a long soak, dropping onto the couch Kara leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a heavy exhale as she sat there on the couch deep in thought before her eyes snapped open when she heard something coming from her bedroom. **

** “Hello” Kara called as she got up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom slowly, cautiously heading towards the bedroom door that was closed, the closer Kara got to the door the louder the sound behind the door grew, the sound of heavy breathing and moaning as she stepped closer to the door. **

** Reaching out Kara gripped the door handle and turned it slowly, pushing the door open Kara eye’s landed on her bed and her heart shattered into a million pieces, laying on the bed was Maxwell Lord and straddling his lap was Alex, both completely naked and Alex was moving up and down on top of him as he groped her breasts. **

** Slowly Alex turned her head to Kara “You mean nothing to me” she sneered “Maxwell… is far better than you ever were” **

** Maxwell sat up and placed his hands-on Alex’s ass as he grinned at Kara sinisterly “She’s mine” he said and he began to laugh. **

Kara gasped as she bolted upright, soaked in sweat and looking around in a panic and confusion before she finally realized the truth, she was in Alex’s apartment and it was the following day after Maxwell Lords visit to her office, looking around Kara found herself alone in Alex’s bed, slipping out of bed Kara headed into the bathroom and splashed cold water all over her face.

Looking into the mirror Kara could still hear Maxwell Lord’s laughter in her head from her nightmare, Kata turned off the tap and she headed out of the bedroom and into the living room, looking around Kara saw that Alex was no where to be found and she hummed curiously “Alex” she called out but there was no sign of her girlfriend.

Walking over to the table Kara saw the small note _‘Gone Out’_ which was odd for Kara, the small note seemed colder, distant because usually Alex would leave a _‘Love you and a be back soon’_ but not this time, Kara headed to the bedroom and took a shower before getting dressed, returning to the couch Kara grabbed her cell phone and sat there for a while.

Sighing heavily but looking worried Kara decided to shoot Alex a text _‘Hey, how are you feeling? Xxxx’_

 _‘I’m fine Kara’_ was Alex’s only response to Kara’s concern, there was no kisses on the end of the text message, Kara sighed heavily as she sat there in silence, she tried not to let her earlier nightmare get to her but Alex was acting somewhat distant towards her which was unlike Alex since they started dating.

Kara decided to send another text _‘Are you sure, you seem different? Xxxx’_ Kara sent.

 _‘I said I was fine Kara, give me some fucking space!!!’_ Alex answered her text, Kara felt as if she got punched in the gut, nodding her head Kara began typing in her response when she got another text from Alex, she hesitated at first but she eventually bit the bullet and opened the text _‘Sorry babe, I’m just… I’m not feeling like myself xxxx’_

Smiling to sadly Kara ignored the hurt _“It’s okay babe xxxx”_ she replied _‘Is there something I can do? Xxxx’_

 _‘How did that meeting with Maxwell Lord go? Xxxx ’_ Alex asked, she wanted to get Kara’s concern off her, he parasite had wrapped around the top of her spine, but she was fighting for control, her snapping at Kara was because of said parasite but even the fight for control was a losing battle.

 _‘Actually babe, can we talk? Xxxx’_ Kara asked as she settled on the couch.

 _‘Everything okay, did he hurt you? Xxxx’_ Alex asked.

 _‘No… but… can we please talk, I need you to look me in the eye when I ask this’_ Kara answered.

Alex didn’t like the sound of that, she texted back that she was on her way before she flew back.

National City was covered in snow, the snow had been falling pretty heavily lately and the city was blanketed in it, Alex arrived at the back at the apartment and got changed into jeans and a black t-shirt, walking over to the couch Alex sat beside Kara and noticed that Kara was somewhat nervous, almost as if she was afraid to hear the answer to whatever her question was.

Sitting beside Kara on the couch Alex looked at her, though she was pale and sweating profusely, Kara looked worried because she had never seen Alex this way and it was not possible for Alex to get sick, Alex smiled at Kara’s concern “Look Kara, you can ask me anything… what did Maxwell say to you?” she asked.

Kara shrugged and shook her head “It’s not important” she said, trying to change the subject.

“Kara!” Alex replied firmly, she wasn’t letting Kara out of this conversation easily, whatever Maxwell had said to Kara had left Kara on edge and nervous around Alex.

Kara took a deep breath as she looked at Alex “Alex, I need to know the truth” she started “Maxwell told me… that you and he slept together back during the hole Non and Myriad incident” Kara revealed what had been bugging her “Is that true?”

Alex sat there for a moment “What did he say?” she asked, a dangerous growl in her voice as her expression darkened.

“It’s just… he said that you and he slept together back then” Kara replied “And I know that back then, you were dating men” she said as she remembered that Alex didn’t come out until she met Maggie, before Maggie; Alex was in denial about herself and dating men, she wasn’t ready to confront her feelings for Kara so she dated men, then Maggie came along and she was comfortable with herself and finally admitted that she was a lesbian and that she was deeply in love with Kara but was afraid in telling Kara how she felt.

As Kara sat there with Alex, she saw a flash of red in Alex’s eyes and slowly rose to her feet “Even if he and I were the last 2 people on this planet… I would never sleep with him” she snarled “Fucking humans and their lies” she clenched her fists “Stinking, pathetic ants beneath me boot!!!” she sneered in disgust.

“Alex… baby” Kara got to her feet and edged her way cautiously towards Alex, slowly reaching out Kara placed her left hand on Alex’s should but before she could react Alex span around and punched her hard in the ribs, the force of the blow sent Kara flying and smashing through the wall and she landed on the bed hard.

Groaning painfully Kara sat up clutching the side of her ribs that Alex had punched her “Fuck, urgh that was a cheap shot” she muttered as she struggled to her feet and looked at her sneering girlfriend who stood there panting.

“Look at you, so fucking disappointing seeing you defend the helpless mortals” Alex spat venomously.

“Alex… Please… this isn’t you” Kara pleaded as she struggled to her feet “Alex please… I’m begging you!” she pleaded.

“ENOUGH!!!” Alex bellowed as she back handed Kara hard before flying out of the window leaving Kara on the floor with a bruised rib, a bruise on her cheek and her heart in pieces, tears in her eyes as she lay there unwilling to move.

In the meantime:

L-Corp:

Maxwell Lord sat in his office when he heard somebody landing on the balcony, smirking he turned around thinking it was Supergirl but as he turned around a beam sliced into his right hand, screaming in agony Maxwell Lord dropped to his knees as he looked at his burnt hand before looking at the new arrival in shock and horror.

Standing there on the balcony was Alex Danvers but dressed in a Super suit and wearing a long black wig, Maxwell staggered to his feet and he turned and ran for the door but Alex blocked his path, eyes blazing dark red as she stalked closer to him “Now Maxwell, I’ve heard you’ve been telling lies to my girlfriend” she said.

Maxwell laughed nervously “Oh you know, just having a laugh” he said.

Alex’s expression darkened “A laugh? telling my girlfriend we slept together” she growled, her eyes glowing red and a menacing sneer on her lips, grabbing his throat she tosses him to the couch and stalks nearer as he sit up and raises his hands in surrender.

“Please… I beg you… don’t hurt me!” Maxwell Lord pleaded as she stalked nearer to him.

Coming to a stop Alex’s face morphed into a cold smirk “Oh don’t worry, this will be quick” she said.

Outside the office Maxwell’s screams could be heard.

DEO:

Kara in the meantime was in the DEO, sitting in Alex’s lab as she after laying under the sunlamp to heal, J’onn and the DEO were right now cleaning up Alex’s locker and asked Supergirl to wait do the broken Red-K rock didn’t effect her, this was not normal Red-K… Red K merely takes away the person’s inhibitions but Alex seemed to have a complete personality reverse.

Becoming some sort of Anti-Alex.

J’onn arrived at Alex’s lab and found Kara sat there on the stool holding Kara’s jacket in her arms, her nose pressed against the leather and her eyes was closed as she breathed in Kara’s scent, J’onn looked at her sadly as he watched her before he handed her the results of the tests on the red-k found in Alex’s locker.

“Here, preliminary results on the Red-K in Alex’s locker” J’onn said as he handed her the file as he gave her the short version “Seems like acted as some sort of incubator for a creature unseen before, there was DNA traces inside but nothing like I’ve ever seen before” he said “But according to the results, this creature is not natural… this was made in a lab” he revealed.

Kara stared at the file before looking at J’onn “There is no way that this is a coincidence, I mean Maxwell Lord returns and suddenly this happens” she said.

J’onn nodded his head “I agree” he replied as he watched her get up “Where are you going?” he asked.

“To confront him” Kara said before turning to him “He came to CatCo News and kept asking me how I was feeling?”

J’onn narrowed his eyes “You think whatever came out of that rock was meant for you?” he asked “Then how did it end up in Alex’s locker?” he asked.

“More to the point, how the hell did Maxwell Lord get it inside the DEO?” Kara asked “I’ll go ask him” she said

“Goodluck, I’ll have the lab do more tests on the Red-K” J’onn called after her.

Kara changed into her Supergirl suit and launched into the sky.

L-Corp:

Landing on the balcony Supergirl narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she saw the 2 burn holes in the window, wrapping the end of her cape around her hand Supergirl slid the glass door open and stepped inside “Hello” she called out as she looked around, there was a foul stench in the air and Supergirl’s face morphed into sheer disgust as she placed a hand over her mouth and nose.

Looking around Kara saw the open file on her desk and she picked it up, the creature on it was unlike anything she had seen but it was the name designation that caught Kara’s attention _‘Red-K Parasite’_ still Maxwell Lord was still highly unimaginative, closing the file and holding it, she saw something in the corner of her eyes and when she looked she gagged and backed away “Oh Rao” she whispered in horror, on the couch was a burnt corpse and there was a gaping hole in it’s chest, on the coffee table was what looked to be a human hard but it was burnt beyond any recognition “Oh my Rao!!!”

A sinister chuckle came from the balcony and Kara turned fast, Alex stood there in her Supergirl suit and black wig, leaning against the wall as she stared at Kara with a lustful smirk “Last time I heard that was when you and I make love” she reminded “He got what he deserved” Kara swallowed heavily as she looked at Alex before looking to the body, she couldn’t find it in her to disagree with Alex, even though Alex was right now under the influence of something, turning to Alex; Kara narrowed her eyes as she x-rayed Alex who stood there with her arms folded “Like what you see?” Alex asked with a smirk.

Kara x-rayed Alex’s skeleton and she saw it, a snake like creature with 6 tentacles and it was wrapped around the top of her spine, Kara turned off her x-ray and set the file down “Alex, baby… please, just lets get you back to the DEO” she said.

Alex scoffed “Why, so they can imprison me” she sneered in disgust “No thanks, I am a goddess among mortals” she laughed.

“Alex please… this isn’t you” Kara pleaded harder, desperate to reach Alex.

“I SAID NO!!!” Alex screamed as she punched Kara hard in the stomach, Kara doubled over and started coughing violently, Alex grabbed her by her hair and tossed her through the wall into the hallway, Supergirl coughed violently as she clutched her side as she looked at the hole in the wall shrouded in dust and falling debris and she saw glowing red eyes.

J’onn’s voice came through her earpiece “Supergirl, get out of there now!” he ordered.

“But…” Kara didn’t want to leave Alex behind like this.

“I said get out of there now!!!” J’onn demanded.

Alex drew nearer and went to punch Kara but Kara rolled to the side causing Alex’s fist to smash into the floor “Sorry baby” Kara said as she slammed her elbow into Alex’s face, the force of the impact caused the hallway to crack and Alex was thrown off her and slammed into the wall at the far end of the hallway, jumping to her feet Kara grabbed the file and scurried to the balcony, taking one last look behind her she took off to the sky.

Alex lay there for a moment as the red glow faded and she touched her cheek, a tear in her eyes as she smiled proudly “Good job baby” she whispered, she didn’t want to hurt her girlfriend and she momentarily gained control as she lay there, if she had to choose… she would rather Kara beat her bloody rather than hurt Kara or worse, soon though her whole body arched and she cried out in agony before she fell silent, the sinister sneer returning to her lips as she rose up, her eyes glowing with red-k as she turned a sadistic gaze onto the whimpering men and women in the hall.

“Ah… play time” Alex purred and soon the agonizing cries of the men and women could be heard as Alex ripped them all apart.

Back at the DEO:

Kara was sat there, her eyes red from the tears she had cried as she buried her face in Alex’s leather jacket but even Alex’s scent on the jacket did nothing to ease the pain she was in, she knew it wasn’t Alex’s fault, it was that damn parasite and right now Doctor Hamilton was looking at the file she had brought back from Maxwell Lords office, the CatCo News reporters had been calling her up about Superwoman’s rampage at L-Corp and the body count she left in her wake.

Kara told them that she had a source and that she was meeting with her source now that could tell her what happened to Superwoman but in the meantime, the employees were to stay inside CatCo News and not to venture outside just yet until she got back there, she didn’t want anyone under her care at CatCo getting hurt.

Kara looked at her phone and saw a YouTube of Alex’s speech that she made to National City _“Mortals rejoice… for I am your guardian, your leader… praise me for your goddess has come to bring you salvation”_ Alex announced.

Throwing her cell phone at the wall Kara buried her face in her hands and shook her head “This can’t be happening” she whispered to herself.

J’onn came in “Kara, Doctor Hamilton wants a word” he said.

Kara took a deep breath and she followed him to doctor Hamilton who was looking at the file, having just made sense of the data inside and she smiled, nodding her head to Supergirl doctor Hamilton smiled “Okay, here is what I got so far” she started as she pulled up a 3D holograph of the parasite “From what I gather, this parasite was severely modified and altered, it was then unfused with liquid Red-K” she explained “Now ordinary Red-K… removes your inhibitions, makes you say and do things you suppress” she said as she looked at Kara.

“Yeah I know” Kara replied, she didn’t need a reminder about what ordinary red-k did to her, she was haunted by that memory every night, she wasn’t sure why but Maxwell Lords words still haunted her, now that she knew he was lying she should feel relieved but between Alex’s words and his lie, Kara couldn’t help the feelings she was getting.

Doctor Hamilton continued to explain “It seems this red-k was seriously altered, instead of removing your inhibitions” she started “Instead it would have completely reversed your personality, absolute good becomes absolute evil, love becomes hate, happiness to anger” she explained “Basically it’s turned Superwoman into the Anti-versions of herself, it’s reversed her personality to pure evil” she revealed.

“How do we get it over of her?” Kara asked as she looked at the hologram of the creature.

“Well, that is the good news” Doctor Hamilton replied “The parasite seem to be extremely week to extreme heat” she said “In other words… your heat vision” she revealed.

“And the bad news?” Kara asked as she turned to the doctor.

“Bad news… bad news is that, because of the position of the parasite” Hamilton hesitated “There is a chance that Alex may end up paralysed from the waist down, even with her healing it will be months before she gets any feeling back” she revealed.

Kara turned and walked out.

She didn’t want them seeing her throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and looking forward to hearing from you
> 
> Best Wishes  
> Tina


End file.
